The elucidation of fundamental mechanisms associated with specific transcription in eucaryotic systems. (1) Identification and characterization of each of the transcriptive systems. (2) Definition of the function of the subunits and specificity of enzyme. (3) Determination of factors which influence polymerase activity. (4) Study of the regulation of the enzyme activities. (5) Definition of the functional components of transcriptive system (6) Define a role of RNA synthesis and RNA polymerase in DNA synthesis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Valenzuela, P., Weinberg, R., Bell, G. & Rutter, W.J. (1976). Yeast DNA-dependent RNA polymerase I. A rapid procedure for the large scale purification of homogeneous enzyme. J. Biol. Chem. 251, 1464-1470. Valenzuela, P., Hager, G.L., Weinberg, F. & Rutter, W.J. (1976). The molecular structure of yeast RNA polymerase III. Demonstration of the tripartite transcriptive system in lower eucaryotes. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 73, 1024-1028.